rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
HONDA INTEGRA TYPE-R
.}} .}} Availability The HONDA INTEGRA TYPE-R is available in one series: *VTEC for Victory bonus series in the Pro/Am group This vehicle was added in the released in November 2019 and can be unlocked by earning ?? trophies in VTEC for Victory. This vehicle can be acquired for 120 or 96 with showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking VTEC for Victory. This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: * Honda Integra Type-R Championship available in the released in November 2019 For the project page containing all events for this car see: RR3 Wiki:Events HONDA Characteristics Upgrades (28) # Manual method: ## Info: R/upgrades|#Level|#Component|#Upgrade Description|#Time for R$ for upgrades in ? Minutes / ? Hours / ? Days, leave blank for Gold)|#Cost R$ leave blank for Gold|Cost Gold (As appearing in game: use '1 day' instead of '24 hours') ## Expand/delete the template below as required. # Visual method, with Google Sheet ## Alternative, to create the information visually, this can be used: Google Sheet Car data ## As anyone can edit the above sheet, to avoid conflicts, if you have a Google Drive, I would recommend you save a copy (File > Make a copy...), which will save the Google sheet to your own Google Drive, for your own personal use. ## Anyone can edit the above sheet, even without a Google account. ## The Google sheet also creates the data for the RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) page, killing two birds with one stone :) Note: The only way to capture the PR data properly is as follows: # Cloud save # Capture and complete one upgrade at a time, from base # Pay gold to complete any R$ purchases # Check the data and complete the next upgrade, one at a time # Capture & complete all R$ upgrades before starting upgrades # Double check the data captured actually equals the R$ upgrade data (Base PR + R$ upgrade data = Max PR w/ R$) # Capture the car data for PR Max cash, (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the device's settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Continue to capture the remaining data, as before, one at a time, pay gold to complete R$ upgrades # Once all data has been captured double check the data captured actually equals the fully upgraded car data (Base PR + upgrade data = PR Fully upgraded) # Once the car is fully upgraded, capture the car data for Max PR w/ , (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the device's settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Cloud restore (to get all the gold back) It is very time-consuming! Navigation # Once the new car page has been created the following pages will need editing: ## Manufacturers - +1 the number of cars made by HONDA and increase the cost, once known.The data for this page is automatically generated. ## HONDA - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. Category:HONDA